Digster
Digster is a robot-excavation monster used by the Machine Empire that was operated by levers pulled by the small mechanoid pilot on top of his head that looked almost like him, he serves as the primary villain of the episode "Every Dog Has His Day". Character History Digster was sent to earth by King Mondo, his mission was to get lava out of a volcano with help from the Cogs as an attempt to destroy Angel Grove. He gets impatient and uses grenades, causing a rushing flow of magma to appear, he shows this to Prince Sprocket , Klank & Orbus , who were highly impressed. he then ambushed the Pink Ranger on her Zeo Cycle when she bumped into their site while looking for a police dog name Smoky, causing her to twist her ankle, he was later seen with an army of Cogs to try and find the Pink Ranger, but to to avail, they later returned to the cave and checked on the lava pool, Digster then ambushes Smokey with the energy balls, but they missed, after the Pink Ranger morphed, which also heals her ankle, he sends the Cogs after her, but they were all easy taken out, he then does battle with the Pink Ranger himself, he was out matched at first, but the Pink Ranger accidentally twisted her ankle again, which gives Digster the upper hand at first, but the Pink Ranger was able to used the Pink Fire Cloud and blasted it at the monster, and equipped the Pink Power Disk to give the monster a beating, but the Pilot blasted the Pink Ranger with his Forehead Energy Laser Attack, Bringing the Ranger down. Right before Digster was able to make the final strike, he gets blasted by the Red Ranger, and later the Yellow, Green and Blue Rangers. He was quickly out matched, so Klank and Orbus enlarges Digster, the Rangers then summon the Zeo Megazord to take on Digster, he has the upper hand at first, But the Rangers then used the Zeo 1 Battle Helmet to get the best of Digster, the Mechanoid Pilot fires the energy laser, but the Rangers then used the Zeo 5 Battle Helmet and used the Zeo Saber to slice off the Mechanoid Pilot's head, allowing the Rangers to use the Zeo Saber power up to destroy Digster once and for all, and also sealing the lava flow. Digster was seen among the monsters that received the Neo-plutonium, but he did not fight. Personality Digster acts very much like a construction worker working on a project. Powers and Abilities Mechanoid Pilot * '''Driving Skills: '''The Mechanoid Pilot can drive Digster in a similar fashion to a mech. * '''Forehead Energy Laser: '''The Mechanoid Pilot can fire a blue colored energy laser from his forehead. Digster * '''Energy Balls: '''From the Gatling gun located on his right shoulder, Digster can fire strong red colored energy balls, in rapid succession. This same attack is utilized by Somnibot in her first form, only they shoot out of her mouth instead. * '''Forehead Energy Laser: '''Digster can fire a light blue energy laser from his forehead, similar to the way the Pilot fires the energy laser attack Arsenal * '''Jack Hammer: '''Digster right arm is an armed mounted jack hammer, which can be used to dig up magma, when in combat, it can be used in a similar manner to a sword. ** '''Shock Wave: '''By slamming his jack hammer into the ground, he can cause a shock wave to appear in front of him. ** '''Laser Blast: '''Digster can also fire a laser blast from the tip of his drill. * '''Grenades: '''Digster carries a supply of grenades, that when the small mechanoid pilot on top of his head push down, can cause explosions. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Digster is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince , who would later go on to voice Elgar and also the voice of Staroid . Notes * While Digster is a monster with a personality, there's this small Mechanoid on top of Digster's head that seems to be controlling Digster, as such, Digster is possible a mech, so the mechanoid could be considered the true monster. See Also References Category:Zeo Category:Zeo Monsters